Warframe Cosmetics
Cosmetics items are skins or accessories that can be applied to all Warframes (Excluding some Warframe-specific Syandanas). These items include holographic badges, armor, helmets, Sigils, custom animations, and Syandana scarves. Some of them are available by default, others can be acquired through completing Events, through the Alerts system, syndicates, or purchased through the Market with Platinum. All these items can be equipped in the Appearance page. Colors Warframes, as well as weapons and sentinels can be customized with a variety of different color choices. These color palettes can be purchased in the Market. Helmets Every Warframe can be equipped with alternate helmets aside from their default one. All helmets prior to Update 10 included stat changes which altered the way that the Warframe played. The first helmet to not include stats was the Raknis Nekros Helmet. Alternative helmets can be acquired from the Market with Platinum or from Alerts in the form of Blueprints. Skins Skins alter the appearance of Warframes, including Prime Warframes, with special patterns and colors. Their colors may be changed by changing the corresponding color slot on your Warframe's appearance. They are for cosmetic purposes only. These Warframe Skins can be bought at the Market for 40 each, or the first eight Skins that were released for 234 as part of the Immortal Skin Bundle.The Phased Vauban Skin, the Excalibur Proto-Armor Skin and the Rubedo Rhino Skin were only distributed during special events. Check their respective articles for more details. WarframeAlternateSkinAsh.png|Ash Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinBanshee.png|Banshee Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinEmber.png|Ember Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinExcalibur.png|Excalibur Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinFrost.png|Frost Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinLoki.png|Loki Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinMag.png|Mag Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNekros.png|Nekros Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNova.png|Nova Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNyx.png|Nyx Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinOberon.png|Oberon Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinRhino.png|Rhino Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinSaryn.png|Saryn Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinTrinity.png|Trinity Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinValkyr.png|Valkyr Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVauban.png|Vauban Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVolt.png|Volt Immortal Phasedbaun.png|Phased Vauban ExcaliburProtoArmor.png|Excalibur Proto-Armor RubedoRhino.png|Rubedo Rhino NyxNemesisSuit.png|Nyx Nemesis Idle Animations Every Warframe comes with a set of three custom idle animations: Default, Noble and Agile, which give the Warframe a unique idle stance depending on the animation and weapon type equipped. Occasionally, they will play a custom movement when the character stands still for a period of time. While all Warframe animations can be used between all Warframes, only animation sets native to a particular Warframe are available by default to that Warframe, and equipping an animation set from a different Warframe requires purchasing that animation for 50. Attachments These items are equipped under Attachments. 'Syandana' Syandana are cosmetic garments, worn on the back of the Warframe that feature cloth physics, swaying to the Warframe's movement. Except for Warframe-specific Syandanas like the Mortos and Valkyr's Bonds, all Syandanas can be used by any Warframe. Syandanas can be recolored independently of the Warframe's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, sharing their colors with Armor. A select few Syandanas have channeling patterns on them, though most Syandanas are unaffected by channeling. Some Syandanas, such as the Misa Prime was only available via the Ember Prime Access, while the Noru Prime Syandana is available through Rhino Prime Access, and the Phased Asa Syandana was only available through the Steam Winter Sales 2013. "Syandana" is a Sanskrit word स्यन्दन that can mean "flowing". 'Armor' Armor are additional physical parts that can be attached to the Warframe's chest, shoulders and legs. Each individual part location - Chest, Left Shoulder, Right Shoulder, Left Leg and Right Leg - can be individually customized with a different part, allowing for a mixed variety of styles. Also, Armor can be recolored independently of the Warframe's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, sharing their colors with Syandanas. Certain Warframes such as Banshee and Frost have preinstalled armor parts that can be replaced by these attachables. Armor have their own Channeling areas, and will glow when a Warframe is under the effects of Channeling. Some armor such as the Edo chest piece will intermittently emit a translucent energy shield over the Warframe's chest, using the Warframe's energy color whenever sliding or taking damage. This is a purely cosmetic effect. Face These cosmetic items are equipped on a Warframe's face or head. 'Moustaches' Moustaches are facial cosmetics given out to all players for free in support of Movember 2014, which could only be equipped from November 1 to November 30, 2014. Four of the five moustaches were each released upon Digital Extremes attaining a donation goal to the Movember Foundation, with the final moustache being unlocked on November 14, 2014. They can be used on any Warframe regardless of gender. 'Lepus Headgear' The Lepus headgear were a comical set of oversized rabbit ears that were released on April 2, 2015 for within the Market, they have since been discontinued and removed from players inventory as per the end of the holiday. Regalia Regalia consist of Emblems and Sigils that display images of specific types of status or affiliations, such as Founders status, Clan affiliations and Events participation. Each Warframe can only equip one badge at a time on one shoulder. 'Sigils' Sigils are mainly Syndicate-related logos that can be displayed on a Warframe's body. Unlike other Regalia, Sigils can have their size, position and orientation customized. Wearing Sigils also allows a player to earn Standing with the Syndicate the Sigil represents. 'Clan Emblem' This holographic badge displays the emblem of your Clan on a Warframe's right shoulder. It can only be acquired through the Market. Should an unallied Tenno bear this emblem, the badge will instead show a Lotus flower as seen to the right. 'Event Emblems' These badges can be acquired through participating in Events. The badge displays a holographic symbol of the specific event on the Warframe's left shoulder. CBslingstonebadge.png|link=Sling Stone Emblem|Sling Stone Emblem CBaridfearbadge.png|link=Arid Fear Emblem|Arid Fear Emblem CBsurvivalbadge.png|link=Survival Emblem|Survival Emblem CBbetray.png|link=Gradivus: Sacrifice Emblem|Sacrifice Emblem CBloyal.png|link=Gradivus: Loyalty Emblem|Loyalty Emblem EmblemOfTheHunt.png|link=The Hunt For Alad V|Emblem Of The Hunt CBCiceroBadge.png|link=The Cicero Crisis|Cicero Crisis Badge ShipyardsEventBadge.png|link=Tethra's Doom|Tethra's Doom Badge TethraQuantumBadge.png|link=Tethra's Doom|Tethra's Doom Quantum Badge SpectersOfLibertyBadge.png|link=Specters_Of_Liberty_Badge|Specters Of Liberty Badge BreedingGroundsBadge.png|link=Breeding Grounds Badge|Breeding Grounds Badge StratosBadge.png|link=Stratos Emblem|Stratos Emblem ExcavationEventBadge.png|link=Operation Cryotic Front|Cryotic Front Emblem OrokinSabotageBadge.png|link=Operation: Gate Crash|Gate Crash Emblem PrototypeRaidHalo.png|link=The Law of Retribution|Sevhati Sekhara 'Skull Badges' These commemorative holographic badges were awarded to the top 1000 players in the now retired Global Kill Leaderboard. They are no longer available. 'Founder Emblems' These badges were given to any player who had purchased the Founders package. Each package provided a unique badge which displays a holographic image of the Founder type that the player is associated with. With the closing of The Founders Pack, these are no longer available. Media ASA SYANDANA.jpg|ASA SYANDANA 2013-09-14_00001.jpg|URU SYANDANA ASA SYANDANA Energy Color.jpg|Can be colored by energy color! 2013-09-14_00002.jpg|Cant be colored (yet!) Yomo_1.jpg|The Yomo Syandana. yomo_2.jpg|The Yomo Syandana on mag. Necros Mortos.png|Mortos. Can only be worn by Nekros. Mortos Syndana.png SSv4UzY.jpg Warframe 2013-09-15 00-25-20-98.jpg|Asa Syandana on Rhino. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-27-31-00.jpg|Asa Syandana on Excalibur. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-30-06-27.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ash. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-31-33-94.jpg|Asa Syandana on Vauban. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-14-47.jpg|Asa Syandana on Frost Prime. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-46-91.jpg|Asa Syandana on Nova. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-34-13-72.jpg|Asa Syandana on Loki. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-35-39-62.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ember. Uru Syandana on Ash.jpg|Uru Syandana on Ash Uru Syandana on Nekros.jpg|Uru Syandana on Nekros 2013-09-21_00003.jpg|Uru can change color after update 10.0.4. Misa_Syandana_On_Nova.jpg|Misa Syandana on Nova Misa_Syandana_On_Ember_Prime.jpg|Misa Syandana on Ember Prime Phased Syndana.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin Phased Vauban.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin 2013-12-30_00001.jpg|The Phased asa syandana cannot be colored 2013-12-27_00003.jpg|After update 11.5 syandana´s can now be seen in the lobby and codex 2014-02-12_20-45-12.jpg|Volt+ Immortal Skin 2014-02-17_20-05-03.jpg|Loki with Immortal Skin Color Palette 2014-05-15_00003.jpg|Daedalus Armor Cosmetics set on Rhino Prime 2014-05-16_00007.jpg|Excalibur Proto Armor Skin with Armor Cosmetics Set ExcalDaedalus.png|Excalibur with Daedalus Armor set glowing under the effects of Channeling. 2014-09-24 00001.jpg|Targis Prime armour on Volt. Targis Prime Armour on Frost Prime.jpeg|Targis Prime Armour on Frost Prime. The leg plates look much better than expected, though they seem slightly misaligned. Pyra_Prime.jpg|Pyra Prime on Ember Prime 2015-03-28_00001.jpg|Edo Prime Armor and Kazeru Prime Sugatra Edo Prime Channeling effect.jpg|Edo Prime armor special channeling effect See Also *Market __notoc__ Category:Warframes Category:Skins Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Holiday Content Category:Syndicate Offerings